HIGH SCHOOL LOVE
by rmnavy
Summary: A girl only wanting her crush to notice her gets waht she wishes for...but is it all she ever wish for? FIND OUT IN HIGH LOVE!


HIGH SCHOOL LOVE

It's almost the end of high school and my CRUSH still hadsn't notice me." My friend sighed. "Well I guess that means were both Single Pringles for life my dude." She said. I try to laugh but I was too upset. I really wanted his attention ever since in the middle school. He was every girls dream. But he never wants to hang out with me. I sigh as I headed to my classes. As I sit there waiting for directions I see his warm smile looking at me. I turned around to see if he was looking at anyone behind me but I had forgot that I was sitting in the back. But when I turned around he was looking back up the board. I sighed "I must of been day dreaming." I mumbled. As the class ended he looked at me and gave me a smile and wave. "I must be hallucinating." As I speed walk out of the room. As I made my way to the lunch room my bestie came out of no where and scared me. We went into the lunch room and got are lunches sat down. Then out of no were as I talked to my friend a guy with blonde hair sat down at the lunch table with his 2 friends. As I turned around and try to muster all the positivity that's in me and I realize it's him! I gawked at him. And then I squeaked and ran to the restroom. My BFF excused herself and ran after me. Almost tackle me. We went in to the restroom together. "What's the matter???" She asked. "Um... It's complicated" I shrugged. She rolled her eyes and dragged me along back into the lunch room. I ate my sandwich and drank my milk and got up to throw my trash away. As me and my BFF walked back he smiled and waved at me. I was in complete shock. I just smiled back and continue to walk back to the classroom. At the end of the day I rushed to my locker cause I forgot I had soccer practice and then I saw this note in there. All it said was meet me under the bleachers after school. I was deciding if I should meet this person or not. I mean it could be my crush. Or could be some random dude I don't even know. As I was deciding my BFF walked by and asked me if I was ready for soccer practice. "Um...Actually I have to run some where really quick can u meet you at your car?" She nodded "Be quick though we're running a little late." I nodded and ran. I looked for who ever wrote the note and realize it was him. In my head I screamed oh no oh no oh no I'm gonna embarrass myself. I was about to run as fast I could but, he grabbed my wrist. He turned me around. I was so close to him. I could feel my face burn in embarrassment. He pulled me closer. "Ok that's enough for today." He looked at me awkwardly "Um...I'm sorry." I just..." He looked really embarrassed. I felt guilty for pushing him away like that. "Um...NO NO NO...it's my fault...I'm sorry I have to go I'm running late to practice." "We could meet after school Tomorrow?" He looked at me with excitement "Ya it's probably best since its Friday...So meet here tomorrow????" He looked at me hopefully. "Yes of course I'll meet u tomorrow bye." As I ran I saw that warm smile on his face that could melt any girl's heart. As I reached for the car she drove off as fast as she could to get to soccer practice. As we got there and started running laps around the soccer field she nudged me. "So...why did you have to go some where?" I looked at her a second..."Well...Um...it's a pretty long story how about I tell you after practice?" She glanced at me as a she tied her night sky blue cleats. "Of course what's best friends for?" I nodded as I look back. After practice we headed toward the car and buckled are seat belts. She started the engine and we drove off. "So...what did you have to do after school?" I looked at her the looked back at the ground "Do you promise not to laugh or tell anyone?" "Cross my heart swear to die." She giggled. "Ok here goes nothing...so after school I rushed to my locker cause I forgot we had soccer and then I found this note from this person and...I really wanted to know who it was so I asked if it was ok with you if I went..." " I KNOW THAT SILLY!" She laughed. "Anyway..." I looked at her filled with annoyance. She just gives me in return a sly look on her face. " The that was there was...was..." JUST SPILL IT!!!!!" " It was my Crush." "W..H..A..T????" We both just gave blank stares at each other. It lasted for five minutes at least five minutes until... "Does he...Did he...Just tell me the story!" "So...um what happened was happened was that I thought I was gonna embarrass my self so I started to leave and then he stopped me and pulled me close to him...then he started to pull me even closer and I say "Ok that's enough for today." I sighed. But then she laughed. "That's so hilarious!" "How can I not laugh at that?" But as a response I gave her a frown. " Come on tell me what you guys did after!" "I told him we could meet up tomorrow if he wanted." "Well what did he say???" "He says yes..." "I'm proud of you." "Maybe my last couple months as a senior want be so bad after all." "Maybe!" "Just don't get too excited because it might not be what your hoping for." "I promise." "Good." The morning felt like a breeze. As I completed every homework I have. After fifth period I went to lunch and bought a sandwich and milk again I was so excited to just see his dreamy dark blue eyes and his blond-ish brown hair. After lunch I almost skipped back to class with joy! After school I met him where I met him yesterday. He was there leaning on one of bleachers while texting. As I walk up to him I thought in my brain I can do this I can do this I can... "Hey there stranger." I dropped my book bag to the ground "Long time no see." I awkwardly walk up to him. "So...what did you want to talk about yesterday?" "Oh...Um..Right...would you like to see a...movie Tomorrow???" I just gawked at him."You...Want Me...To go...To the...Movies...With You?" He nodded in excitement "Yes!" I was still in shock. "Hmmmm...let me check my calendar on my phone...If that's fine with you???" "OF COURSE!!!!Take all the time you need." "Ok it will only take a minute..." I unlocked my phone and when I went on to my calendar I look and saw I was free... "Looks like I'm free...So...what movie are we gonna see?" "Um...actually I haven't decided yet." "Well how about we get each other's numbers and I'll see what movies are on we'll decide together...So what do you think???" "Why not?" He shrugged. As we exchanged numbers I felt something different inside me that I haven't haven't felt in a long time... "So text you later???" "Yes! I'll text you about the movies...bye." He smiled and waved "Bye." As I walk to my friend's car I felt so much joy in me. "So how'd it go????" "Amazing?" I replied. "So what happened?" She rose an eyebrow "He asked me to go to the movies with him." "Really???" "Good for you!" "Ya I guess so..." She started the engine and we were on are way home. As I got to my house I said thank you and good bye and scrambled up to my room. I locked the door cause I knew my younger sister would be home. I got my phone out and looked up the website to movie theaters. I saw a lot of movies that we could go to. But one of them caught my eye. Spider Man Homecoming. "It must be a rerun." So then I got on my phone and stared texting him.

Me:hey

Crush: hey

Me: I may have found a movie we could go see!

Crush: really??!! What is it

Me: Spider Man Homecoming

Crush: •••

Me:?

Crush: Sorry my phone wasn't working

Me: It's fine but anyway do you want to see that? Or do I have to fine a different movie to watch?

Crush: No No No that movie is fine actually that's one of my favorite movies yet!

Me: Really??!!!

Crush: Ya️

Me: So see you tomorrow at 10pm?

Crush: Ya! Can't wait!

Me: me too! I have to go now though but can't wait! Bye!

Crush: Bye!

As I shut of my phone I hear a knock at my door. "What Do you want now???" All my sister did was step into my room took my snickers bar and rushed out the door. I heard her lock her door. "HEY!!!! Open up!!!!" "No." She replied. "Why I outta..." All she did was giggled. I gave a frustrated groan. "Please...Can you please give it back." "Nope." "Fine..." I walked away in defeat. When I heard the door open downstairs. I ran downstairs hoping my mom would be home when in reality it was my other sister. I sighed. "What's the matter with you???" "Nothing" as I roll my eyes. "O...k.." As she squinted at me. "Oh ya almost forgot to tell you mom told me you had a babysitting job for the Edwards Tomorrow night." "Wait...What!!! What time???" "6pm to 11pm duh." "Um...I already had plans tomorrow night though...hmmm..." "Hmmm what" "I have and idea...would you babysit the Edwards tomorrow Tonight???" "WHAT???!!" "Please..." I begged. "Fine...but you owe me one." I was filled with joy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you ever so much!" "Ya...ya...ya...you still owe me." "Ya I know..." I smiled. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I locked the door again so my younger sister won't come again. I open my phone and started text my friend.

Me:Hey

BFF: •••

Me: Hey

BFF: Yes

Me:WYD????

BFF:Homework...You???

Me: Texting you!!

BFF: So...What movies are you guys seeing??

Me: SpiderMan Homecoming

BFF: Really??!! Is it a rerun???

Me: Ya

BFF: well I'm gonna finish my home work and I'll talk to you tonight bye!

Me: bye!

As I switched off my phone I heard my mom calling me. Aww shoot. "Come down now!!!" "I'm coming I'm coming..." My Mom just stood there glaring at me. "Your in big trouble missy!" "What??!! What did I do????" "Hurting your younger sister like that...why would you do that???" My mouth went dry. My sister came behind smiling. "But...but...I didn't...she did..." No buts your grounded." Go to your room and think about what you did!" "Fine..." I run upstairs and lock the door to my room. I looked out my window and thought...how am I suppose to go to the movies tomorrow... I sighed. Maybe I could make mom believe me! I ran downstairs and saw my little sister give that evil grin of hers eating that stone snickers of mine. "So heard that you got grounded...sister." "Please...can you please get me ungrounded!" I was practically on my knees now. "Please...please...!!!" "Hmmmm...let me think about it...NO!!!!!" "Your as cruel as Queen Levana." "That's what I was aiming for!" I ran to my mom "Mom..." I panted. "Sis was just faking the whole thing..." "Oh really?!!!! Explain that bruise on her arm???" "It's fake mom I'm telling you!!!" "Not another word. Go to your room now!" She said very harshly. I stormed back up the stairs about to cry when I heard a ironic ding going off on my phone I look...Its him! He sent me a picture of an orange fat cat to me. Of course I laughed at it remembering my fat old black cat (fatso) of mine. I sighed.

Me:awww

Crush: Isn't he cute

Me:Ya...is he yours???

Crush: My little sisters actually but let's face it he likes me much better

Me:

Crush: I'm so excited!!!

Me: Me too!!!!

Crush: one question...am I picking you up????

Me: Do you want to?????

Crush: Actually I kinda do

Me: you do?!!!

Crush: Ya️

Crush: Can I have your Address?

Me: Yes!!!! It's 113 Will Street Papillon dr...

Crush: Thanks!

Me: No problem!

Me: But I have one problem...

Crush: What's that???

Me: I'm grounded

Crush: Why????

Me: Cause of my younger sister

Me: I even tried to ask her to get me ungrounded but she wouldn't do it??

Crush: Did you do something to her to make you grounded???

Me: No No No I would never...

Crush: How are you gonna come without your mom or dad noticing???

Me: hmmm...Wait that's it!!!!!

Crush: What????

Me: I'll sneak out the window!

Crush: Um...isn't kinda dangerous?

Me: Actually my window isn't that far from the ground so I'll jump off!!!!

Crush: Ok is that the plan?

Me: Yep just one thing...don't honk at our house so my sisters or parents Won't wake up?

Crush: OF COURSE!!! See you then?

Me: Yep gtg ttyl!

Crush: bye! Can't wait!

As I shut off my phone I was about jump with joy! Then a knock came at my door. I scrambled to the door and unlocked it and saw my sister with a plate of cookies in her hand. "I heard what happened." I sighed. "Please I really don't want to talk about it..." "Well I brought you plate of cookies." "Did you make those in FCS???" She nodded back. "Well don't mind myself!" I took a nibble and another and another and another. "These are delicious!!! You should make some for the Edwards kids!!! "Maybe I will!" She said with the most happiest smile in the word! She skipped downstairs as I sat in my bed and sighed. Hopefully I won't get caught. As the next day went by as a breeze, like Friday, It was 9:30 and my mom came and said good night. I started putting a nice dark blue blouse and some jean shorts on. I waited by my window until his car drove up on the drive way. Then I saw his Red car pull up in the drive way. Then out of no where I started to open my window and started by putting one of my legs out of it reaching for the rough rooftop. He practically jumped out of his car. I Jumped off the roof and I thought to my self why haven't I touch the ground yet? When I opened one of my eyes I realized that I was in his arms. Then he put me on my legs were I was safe and sound on the ground. After we got in his car he started his engine. We got to the movies and we bought tickets,popcorn,and drinks. After the movie was over we went to his car and started to buckle up. Then he started his car and drove off. I put my hand on the compartment. Than his hand started to touch with mine. It was like a shoe lace getting tied together. Then he was driving he started to ask me "Do you wanna continue the adventure?" "Why not?" Are next stop was the ice cream shop. We stop by and I got a vanilla cone and and he got a chocolate cone. We licked our ice cream for at least 15 minutes before we were done. "So do you wanna chose a place now???" "Sure...can I drive?" "Why not???" When we got there...he started to pull me back..."Um...I'm not to good at roller skating..." "Come on...please...for your best friend..." I gave him the puppy eyes. "Fine...at least help me..." "YAY!!!" As we got are roller skates on he started to say "I don't have a good feeling about this..." I laughed of course. He gave me a pouty face. "Come on I'll help you..." As we started skating he started getting better and better. "I think I'm getting the hang out this!" I skated up to him. "You want to bet!" "I'm feeling confident today so ya I do!" "Ok let's race to the other wall and..." "If I win you owe me...A KISS!!!" "A kiss???" "Ya a Kiss on the cheek!" "Ok if I win I get to...hmmm...Choose the next place we get to go to!!!" "Deal!!!" As we skated to the other wall to start the race he says "I know I'm already gone win this race so hand over that kiss!" I laughed. "Oh really?" I say. "Actually can I place a different bet before we start???" "Why not??" I shrug. "Let's say if I win you have to give me a kiss on the Lips!!!" My eyes widen at him. I never have been kissed or kissed anyone before. "Um...uh...um..." "Let me guess...nervous!" "No!" "Right..." As he rose one eyebrow. Ugh! Why does a boy this dreamy wanna kiss me! Me! All the girls he could of chose it was me! I saw him talking to one of the employees. "He said he would tell us go when we race!" As we hit the wall the employee started counting us down "3...2...1...GO!!!!" I started skating but, he caught up to me. Then I skated faster ahead. He fell onto the floor. I stopped myself. I gasped. "Oh My Gosh!!!!! Are you ok???" "Never felt better and skated away to the finish line. "Wait...what???!!!" I turned around to face him. "That's not fair you tricked me!!!" "But I won so..." I glared at him. "Why did you trick me??" "Cause...I wanted that kiss really bad???" "Fine...I'll give you that kiss. I skated toward him. What am I'm gonna do??!! What if it's the kiss he do's not expect?!! As I rolled forward I sighed. "Truth is this would be my first kiss..." "Oh really?? I'm actually shocked that a pretty girl like you never have been kiss..." I just stood there speechless. Did I just hear what I think I heard. Pretty Girl!!!! "Do I have to kiss you???" "Hmm not now...but maybe later." "Fine..." We returned are worn out skated to the counter and head headed to the car. I was still in shock from what he said. As we got into the car and started buckle he just sat there staring at me. "Is there something on my face?" He chuckled "No..." In response I just looked at him back very nervously. "Um...uh...um..." "Nervous again???" I rolled my eyes "No I'm just...confused..." "About what???" "I don't know if I should tell you..." "Aren't we best friends???" "Ya..." "And shouldn't best friends tell them everything?" "Ya..." "Well you can tell me and I promise you that I won't laugh." "Fine...I like this person but I don't feel the same way as me..." "Hmm...I see...I've seen this with a lot of my friends...or shall I call it "Girl problems"..." "I have a question for you...have you found someone that you like but don't think they feel the same way as you..." "Actually I do have person I like but don't think the feel the same way as I do..." He sighed. "I want to tell her but...If she didn't like me at all...it would be just awkward..." "Plus she way out of my league." "I guess we're both stuck in the same boat..." "But anyway I have advice for you if you want it..." "Of Course!!!" "Ok...If you really like him like a lot you should just tell him..." "Well...I give you the same advice..." I looked at him cheerfully. He laughed. "So...where are we going now???" "You'll see." He smiled. I of course smiled back. We were at this art place... "So what are we gonna do here??" "Don't you remember we first met at art???" "For one how we met was being a reading group for school and 2 we became friends cause we wet in art in class." He rolled his "Well would you rather read stand tall together..." "Hmm...I never thought of that..." "Let me put it this way...isn't this way much better?" "True it would be much better than reading a book..." "OF COURSE IT WOULD!!!" As we entered the building all I saw was beautiful works of art surrounding me. "So...where's the class and what will be doing?" "Well we're doing clay and the room is upstairs. He pointed up. We took the elevator. When we got to the elevator I started backing up. "What's the matter?" "Um...it's kinda complicated..." "Are you nervous?" "I'm just shy..." "Well I'm here to protect you!" "We entered the room it felt like I was in seventh grade again. We got are aprons on and sat down. The instructor told us the directions. Then we got our clay and sat back down. As we started to construct are master piece I caught him having trouble with his clay project. "So can you describe what this girl you like..." "Ok if you tell me what this boy looks like..." It gave me a couple seconds but I decided it won't matter anyway. "Fine...am I starting???" "Sure." "Um well he has blondish brown hair, dark blue dreamy eyes, he's about the same height as me, he's probably the most polite and nicest boy I have ever met..." "Is that all your gonna give me..." "Yep." "Fine well my crush has brown with blonde tips and she has the most beautiful green emerald eye I have ever seen, she has the cutest freckles on her face, she's probably the same height, and she's the sweetest girl I have ever met!" He sighed. "But I think she's for one out of my league and two she's has a crush on this other boy..." "I'm sorry to hear that..." "Well I guess we're stuck in the same boat..." "Ya I guess so..." "Let's change the subject...what are you making?" "Im making a rose...my favorite flower..." "Oh really?!!" "Ya there the most beautiful flower to me...there were my grandpa's favorite flower..." "Oh did something happened to him..." "Ya...a...a..." I started to tear up. "He had a heat attack when I was in first grade back at my old school." A tear stroke down my cheek. "I'm so sorry..." I wiped my tear off with my arm. "No...No it's fine you wanted to know what happened to him so I told you...I'm fine..." "Are you sure???" "Ya...ya" "Do you wanna go look around instead?" I nod. "Ya..." We hung around the lounge got some drinks and looked at some of the artwork. We walked out of the art place and got in the car and looked at the time and saw...it's Midnight! My eyes were still widen at that clock. He chuckled. "I guess time flys by when your having fun???" "What if I got caught?" "I doubt you got caught cause if you did would she have text you or called the police?" "I bet your mom is asleep by now..." "Your probably right..." "What are we gonna do next?" "Hmmm well it's your turn to pick..." "Oh well...Hmmm...I don't know...are you tired???" "Ya why?" "What if we go to bed at our own houses???" "Ya I can do that..." He dropped me off at my house and came outside with me. He said he came to help me get to the roof. I told him he I could do it but insist that he help. When we got there he pulled me close to him and kissed me. On the lips. He pulled back flustered. My face turned bright red... "You did promise me that kiss..." "Your right I did..." I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He was now bright red as I was. He helped me up to the roof I said thank you and good night to each other. I went through my window and saw him get in his car and leave. "He must of been really tired." I whispered. I got my clothes of and thew them in the laundry basket. I got my Pajamas on and went to bed. When I woke up I stretched and saw my little sister... "Hello sister...did you get a good sleep last night???" "How did you..." Oh no did she see me not in my room??!! "That does not matter...what maters is did you feel anything lumpy???" I felt a wind of relief. "Um no actually I sleep like a baby!" "Whatever!!! It's time to get up for church anyway!" She slammed the door and stormed out of the room. I got up and stretched. Got some clothes on and hurried down the stairs and sat the bar stools. My dad was still at work. I saw my sister at the stool next to me. "So how was babysitting for the Edwards?" "Great! We played board games, barbies, trucks, and we watched a movie!" "That sounds nice!" My younger sister walked in all moody. She grumbled something but I was too far to hear it. After we ate breakfast, brush teeth, and are hair we went to the car and drove to church. My sister helped out in the nursery well I still went to youth group with my cousin even if she couldn't come I still went. When I walked out the worship center to go to youth group when a hand grabs me and pulls me back. I was about to scream but this person covered my mouth. When the finally stop moving and took me to a place I've never been to. I bit the persons hand and HE yelped. I finally turned around and saw the boy I liked from grade school. "OW! Hey!" "Well the only reason I bite you was cause I thought you were kidnapping me!" "Well you bite really hard!!!" I rolled my eyes. "What do you want???" I tried to say as cold as I could. "Well I wanted to finally admit something..." I raised in eyebrow at him "Hurry I would like to go to class." "Well...Um..." He was starting to turn red. "Well if you have nothing to say I'm gonna start heading to class!" I started to walk away but he blocked me. I tried to walk away again but still blocked me. "Move I want to go to class!!!" "I'll run if you don't!" But he still wouldn't move. Then he moved closer and closer. Until my back was against the wall. "What are you doing!!!" He leaned over and kissed my lips. He kept going. He finally stopped one five seconds later. He smiled back at me. In response I looked like I wanted to puke. "I like you, a lot..." I wanted to gag at those words. "You know how long I wanted to do that?" I wanted to sound as icy as possible. "How long???" "Since middle school..." I wanted to gag even more. "So..." "Can I go back now???" "No??!!" I rolled my eyes. "Wow...Harsh." He grabbed my arm and took me upstairs were no one would be. I tried to resist but he was stronger. He went into room I wasn't familiar with I just stood there couldn't move. It felt as if he put one hundred pound weights on my feet. He came out of the room with a soccer ball. "Remember the old times?" "Ya the "old times." "Ok let's play one on one?" "No thanks." "Why not?" "Why not? Hmmm let me see... Oh you first didn't let me leave when I wanted to...OH! and you kissed me without warning me!!!" "Ok so I get it your mad at me but I still like you, you know." The word like wanted to make me barf. "What college are you gonna go to???" I mumbled. "I'm sorry what was that I couldn't hear you?" "I said U.N.O!" "Really cause I know someone who's going there too!" "Oh really??!! Let me guess you!!!" He smiled back. "How did you know???" "Ugh..." I huddled into a ball and about to cry. He then walked over and and lifted my chin and kissed me on the lips again. I was furious! "SEE YOU DID IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!" "I know..." I wanted to slap him so bad. I put my hands in my face. "Look I know you like me but...I don't see you that way...ok?" He looked at me like he was a beaten puppy. "Oh...ok..." "We're just friends...and that's all we're gonna be..." He sighed looked about to cry but didn't "Ya...I guess so..." He sniffed. I got up to walk away. But something was holding me back. I walked back to him. "Hey...I know someday you'll find your true love..." And gave him a hug. I walked down the stairs feeling what I did was the right thing to do. I decided to walk back to the worship center and say my stomach was hurting. When we were about to leave I stopped by and gave my old friend a hug and left. When we finally home I grabbed my fat, old, fluffy black cat and and ran upstairs to my room and lock the door. I sighed. How can I go any where during the day with me being grounded. I stuffed my face in my pillow and groaned. Then I heard that ironic ding go off my phone. I looked up and saw it was my crush texting me. I decided that I would text him back.

Me: hey

Crush: hey *yawns

Me: did you just get up?

Crush: Maybe

Me: well I've had a long day...

Crush: What happened?

Me: well this boy from grade school did something...

Crush: WHAT?!!! What did he do??!!! If he had hurt you I will fight him back!!!!

Me: He didn't hurt me...in my opinion it's much worst...

Crush: What did he do...

Me: kiss me on the lips twice

Crush: He did what??!!!

Me: ya that's what happened

Crush: is that the boy you like??

Me: WHAT??!!! NO!!! I like someone who goes to our school...

Crush: Really?!!!

Me: ya️

Crush: well I'm gonna go back to sleep see you tomorrow

Me: Night

As I switched off the phone I hear a knock at the door. "Don't come in if you know who you are!!!" "It's your mother!" "Uh...oops..." I ran to the door and unlocked it. "Time to eat..." "Mom wait can I talk to you for a sec..." "Yes what do you need???" Her voice sounded so icy. "Mom well about the on Friday...it was fake...she did it cause she was probably mad at me about something...it's fine if you don't believe me it's fine..." "Well...I forgive you but I still need proof about what happened...so if you can get some kind of proof you can be ungrounded..." I hugged her. "Thank you thank you thank you!" "Ya... ya...ya..." She was about to walk away when I called out to her "Where was the bruise on her???" "On her right arm...why?" "Cause I have an idea." I give her an evil smile in return. "Where is she?" "Downstairs in the kitchen..." I ran past her. "Thanks!" When I entered the middle floor I saw her playing on her kindle. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt. "Pull up your right sleeve!" "NO! YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" "Pull up your right sleeve...please..." "NO!" Mom had just entered the room. "Roll your sleeve up now!" "O..Ok" she rolled up her sleeve and saw nothing. "Ha I knew it she was lying!" I pointed out. Mom glared at me then looked at my younger sister. "Why would you get your sister grounded?" Her voice was soft to her. "I just wanted to do as a prank to her and didn't mean to take it to far for her..." She sniffed and a tear stroke down her cheek. "Well say sorry and you both will be ungrounded..." "Sorry..." Another tear went down her cheek. "It's...It's...It's fine..." We ate are lunches and my younger sister ran to the tv and turned it on. "Can I go back up stairs and take a nap?" "Why? Do you not feel good?" "No I just didn't get enough sleep last night..." "Ok hope you sleep well.." I ran up the stairs, climbed the ladder and flopped into the bed. I woke up and looked at my clock and saw it was 9:00 pm. I looked out the window and saw the sun set. Should I go back to sleep??? My mom came in with a water bottle. How you feeling??? You had a fever..." "Wait what???!!" I that'll mean I'll have to stay home from..." "Ya I'm afraid so..." "I can't!" I screamed. "Why???" She rose an eyebrow. "I...I don't wanna miss my core classes..." "Well see how you feel tomorrow...k? "Ok..." I laid back down. I twist and turned. I couldn't go back to sleep. "Figures..." I mumbled. I went down the ladder and went under the bunk and turned on my tv. I shut the curtain and turned on my lamp. A ironic ding went off. "Who's texting me at 9:00 o'clock???" I looked and saw it was him.

Crush: feeling better

Me: How did you know?

Crush: your little sister... I don't know which one though...

I scrolled through the text messages hoping it wouldn't be the my youngest sister. But what I saw was my other sister texting him. A wind of relieve came in.

Me: It was the second oldest

Crush: ok

Crush: is anyone gonna be home at your place...

Me: Why???

Crush: cause I could come over tomorrow since your sick unless someone else is there...

Me: No one is gonna be home mom at work, dad at work, sisters at school...WAIT...what about ur mom and dad and your siblings...

Crush: Parents out of town cause both of my younger sisters had baseball championships

Me: well I tell my mom I feel like I'm gonna die

Crush: ok see you tomorrow

Me: night

I clicked off my phone and turned on the tv. I put on the flash cause I didn't know what else was on. The intro played I sighed. I woke up and told my mom I felt like I was gonna die. She told me to go lay down in my room. I did as I was told acting my best to look sick. She then came in and said "Hey your gonna be by your self for the day until I come home tonight ok sweetie?" "Ya mom." I croaked. "Bye love you..." She left and close the door. It was two hours later until I heard a the door bell ring. I ran down the stairs and saw it was him! I opened the door and saw him with a pile of books in his hands. "I almost didn't come..." He was panting. "Well come in before you get caught..." He walked in my house. "Tell me what happened." We sat down on the couch and I closed all the windows so no one would be suspicious. "Well I told the nurses that I was not feeling the best and said go get your homework and stuff and then I asked since you were gone and since your house was on the way to my house I could drop off your homework...they looked at me and shrugged an said sure..." I looked at him. "That does not sound that bad..." "That's not the worst part yet...the cops started to follow me...but thankfully they started to chase a speeder..." "Well at least they stopped..." "Ya I guess so..." "Well what do you wanna do?" "We could start on our homework..." "Why not..." It took us two hours to complete it. After that he made some chicken noodle soup to eat. "Chicken noodle soup always makes me feel better..." I ate the soup. "That's was so yummy!" "Thanks my grandma's recipe...what do you wanna do?" "Hmmm well you probably have to leave at 2:30 so...we could play in my basement...I have pool, ping pong and air hockey...or we could watch movies in my room..." "How about we go to the basement first and spend an hour or so in their and then go to your room for the rest of the time..." "Perfect!!!" We went down the stairs to the basement. He looked around in awe... "Wow..." We were there for about an hour we went back upstairs. "So...are we going to your room?..." "Sure..." We walked up the stairs and passed two doors. We then finally stopped in front of my door. I opened the door. He looked around touching my music box. "My mother has the same one..." He walked away from the music box and went to the curtain. "May I..." I nodded in response. He pulled the to the side and went under. "WOW! It's so cool down here..." I went under to join him. He sat on the couch. I joined him. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "What do you want to watch?" "Hmmm why not you picks show before I leave..." "Ok...how about The Flash? He shrugged "Sure?" I turned on the tv and we both fell asleep he woke up and his face look mortified. "Oh No! I'm late!!" He ran out the door. I ran after him. "Wait what?!! What time is it???" "It's two fifty!" He painted. He ran out the door and ran back toward me. "I almost forgot something..." He stopped and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye..." I waved back. "Bye..." He jumped into his car and left. I locked the door and ran upstairs and found his jacket laying on the floor. Oh no... I thought to myself. I stuffed the jacket into the closet. Then I heard a knock at the door...who's home?... Then mom came in. "Uh...how was the meeting..." "Fine I guess how you feeling???" "I feel better now...oh ya! My friend brought my homework for me and I worked on it...and finished it..." "Well that's good! But now I think you should get some rest..." "Ok..." I went under the bed and onto the couch and turned on the tv. I heard a ironic ding go off. I look it was six o'clock. I got up and ran too the shower. I got out dried off and ran to my closet. I picked in old shirt and some ripped jeans and ran down the stairs. I grabbed a muffin and ran out the door. I saw my bus about to leave. I ran after it and knocked on the windows. "Wait!!!" I wheezed. "Stop!" She opened the door and walked into the bus. I saw my best friend wave a hand at me. I hustled quickly toward her. I sat down. "So why weren't you here yesterday?" "I had a fever..." "Really?!! So did your crush..." "Awww that's terrible..." "I guess everyone is getting sick...and its May! Oh well glad you feel better today..." We were on the road again. "We stopped into the neighborhood were my old middle school was. We stopped at the stop sign. The bus driver and me and my BFF looked at each other than back at her. "Ok quiet down...the bus over here broke down and so I agreed to pick the kids up here and the driver...so we'll have to be sitting in groups of three and maybe four..." She sat back down and open the bus door. When the door opened I saw one of my old best friends come up onto the bus we saw each other and she ran to me and my BFF we sat down. We all started talking and hugging each other. "What happen to your bus?" "We don't know...it just stopped..." Her black curly hair has grown out since the last time I saw her. Then something...someone had caught my eye. I looked and saw it was him... I gaped at him. Then he finally walked down the bus's isle. He sat down playing on his phone. I looked him but looked back at my friends I didn't want to seem like some kinda stalker. But I couldn't help giving small glances. As we arrive at the school Amy two friends got off before me. Then me. Thats when we ran into each other. He looked at me and awkwardly smiled. "Sorry..." He walked off the bus. Weird I thought something else was gonna happened. I walked off the bus and onto the sidewalk. The fresh smell of cut grass came in to my nose. I ran up to the building and almost ran into my friends. We walked in the building and headed to the bench. I walked up to get a water from the vending machine. I sat back down and almost choked on my water as my crush walked by. He looked sadder than usual. Usually he was talking or have a smile on his face. But this time he looked really sad. I felt the need to comfort him but I didn't want to make him even more sadder. I sighed. My friends were still arguing how you say Aunt or Aunt. That reminded the time when our whole first period class was arguing about that. I started to walk toward to him but something was holding me back from doing it. It felt as if my mind had to parts. One telling go talk to him and make more happier but, the other part was telling me I shouldn't do it...what if I upset him more... I finally walked back toward my friends. They looked at me than back at each other. We stared at each other in silence. "What we're you guys talking about..." They looked each other than back at me. Finally my BFF started to talk. "We were invited to your "best friend's" she said in quotation marks. I frowned. "Continue..." "Birthday party! Well you were choking on your water we went to our lockers and saw invites to his party!" "Really??!!! Lucky I probably didn't get an invite. My friends both frowned at me. "Everyone who's a senior is invited." I nodded. "It's at this place I've never heard of though..." "Can I see the invite..." She nodded and handed me her invite. I looked at and saw it was the roller skating place we went to on Saturday. I squealed and my two friends looked at me as if I was crazy. I went to my locker and opened it. When I opened it I saw nothing. Nothing. I started to panic. I shoved books to make sure I didn't fell between them. I pulled out all of my art supplies. Nothing. I got no invitation. My eyes started to water. I slammed my locker door and stormed out to where my friends were. "What happened?" My friends asked. I mumbled something hoping that they wouldn't hear. I sat on the bench, pouting. My hands were in my face about to cry. A tear stroke down my cheek. Why wasn't I invited? I thought. I knew he didn't like me! More tears were coming down. My friends said they would get some more water for me. They left to get some water . I brought my knees to my face and hugged them. I felt a hand went on my back. I looked up it was him! I started to panic. My eyes went huge. And started to gape at him. "Are you ok? I heard something and got up and saw you crying. I had to come see what happened..." I blankly stared at him. I tried to say something but I couldn't. I continue to look at him. I started to say something again but I choked my words back. "Uh...you sure your ok?..." All I thought was anger racing through my head. Am I ok? AM I OK!!!! YESSS IM OK!!!! But in return I just have him a nod. "You sure..." I gulped. I shook my head yes again. "Ok I just wanted to make sure you were...I'm gonna get you a water..." I wanted to stop him but he was already at the vending machine. I sighed. My friends came back running and panting. "So...we..." My friend said wheezing. My BFF pushed her to the side. "So we were asking the teachers for a water cup since we didn't have one and they said ask the janitor if he has one and we did and he screamed at us for asking and chased us with a broom!" "Where were you guys in the school?" "We were on the other side of the school." "That's why she's panting." I whispered. My BFF nodded. My friend glared at both of us. My friend was trying to talk when he had come back with a water bottle. Their eyes were both widen. He sat on the bench right next to me and handed the water to me. He hugged me and walked away. My friends gaped at each other. They sat down starting to ask me stuff. "Are you guys dating?" "Have you guys kissed?" What happened Saturday night?" I simply didn't answer. They kept asking until the bell rang for class. I walked to my locker still furious about the invite to his birthday. I grabbed my books and gently shut my locker. I looked at my teacher's calendar and saw three more weeks until school is over. I went to lunch and sat down with my sandwich my two friends had joined me. Then we started talking about how there's only three more school weeks. My friends said I should have a pool party with friends for the end of the year. I remembered how around the second to last week have the junior and senior prom. My friends told how there crushes has asked them to go with them and said I should come with them I told them it was sweet but I don't have a date and I didn't want to feel like a third wheel. They begged me to come. I said I would go IF I had a date. They squealed and started getting up. "Wait...what are you doing?..." "Finding you a date...duh!!!" My friends started asking boys and pointed at me. I shrank in my seat. I waved and they smiled back. I wanted to screamed at them but I knew that they cared. Some boys even looked interested but they said no cause of sports. I looked at my watch and said twenty more of this. Just twenty more minutes. Finally they brought my crush over and I almost shrank under the table. His face turned red as tomato as mine. His ears was red as well. He froze there for about a couple seconds. "I'll think about it..." Then he left with his lunch tray. My friends finally sat down. We continued to eat our lunch. At the end of the period we threw are trash away and went back to class. Four hours later... I went to my locker and found a rose taped to my locker and envelope to my locker. I took it off and saw it was a invite to his party. I squealed and took the rose off my locker. I opened my locker and saw a another envelope. I opened it. It said turn around. I did and I saw my crush holding a dozen, dazzling red roses and a sign that said prom. I was a little overwhelm. My face turned pink. "Would you go to prom with me?" I squealed and hugged him. "So is that yes?..." I let go of him for a second and nodded. He handed me the roses and said he had to go. Then he left. I was so totally going to have a happy ending of my senior year. As I packed up and walked to the bus I see some person followed behind me. It was totally a guy my age but I couldn't tell who. The person turned me around and I saw who it was. It was my other middle school crush that I had on. My face turned red. "Would you like to go to prom with me?" He looked very serious. "I...uh..." He looked at me very confused. I gulped. "Well...I already have a date...sorry..." He looked at me very weirdly. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. A few seconds later my crush came up and punched him in the face. I gasped and covered my mouth. After that he dusted him self off. He stood up and came over to me. "Are you ok? I saw what happened..." He hugged me. After that I was happy to see him. I don't even know what could have happened if he wasn't there at all. I told thank you and said that I had to run to bus before they leave. He nodded and ran with me. The bus started to leave and we ran almost into the door. "Wait!!!" She opened the door and shook her head at me. "Whenever are you gonna be on time..." I ignored her comment. I saw my best friends pointing at a seat next to there's I sat down. Then my crush came over and asked if he can sit next to me. I looked to the side seeing my friends nodding like crazy. "Sure!" I let him in to the window seat. I told my friends why I was late and they gasped and squealed but then I told what happened after that. One of my friends gave me a frowned. "I told you he's bad news." I rolled my eyes. But I told how my crush save me. He started to blush. My friends started to awww at us. My face turned bright red. My crush started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and continued to talk to all my friends. Before I got off the bus my crush sat me down and gave me a kiss. My face turned pink. My friends started to awww at me. I nodded and walked off the bus. When I got inside I got right to my homework. After I got my homework done. I ran up the stairs. Shut my door and locked it. I walked up to my dresser and saw my phone was missing. I started to hyperventilate. Where could it have gone??? Ever since the incident at school I left it at home for safe keeping. Then I heard some laughter in the other room. I stormed out of my room and saw my youngest sister playing on my phone. I gritted my teeth and walked in the room. "Hi sis..." She looked at me and hide my phone. "What do you want?" I rolled my eyes. "Can i please have my phone back?" She shook her head no. My anger was about to rage on her. But I counted down from ten. "Ten...nine...eight..." But before I could finish she ran out of the room and she took the my phone with me. I ran after her


End file.
